Mass Effect: Ascension
Mass Effect: Ascension is a science fiction novel by author Drew Karpyshyn. It is a sequel to the Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows video game Mass Effect, as well as to its prequel novel, Mass Effect: Revelation, also written by Karpyshyn. The novel is set approximately two months after the ending events of the game.Drew Karpyshyn Creative Works Story }} The novel takes place shortly after the attack of the Reaper Sovereign and his allies Saren and the Geth. The Illusive Man, the leader of the rogue, xenophobic organization called Cerberus, watches on as he plots Cerberus' next move. One of his long-serving subordinates, Paul Grayson, is a troubled drug addict who was assigned with raising an infant girl with huge biotic potential, Gillian. The autistic girl is now a member of the Ascension Project, initiative aimed at developing biotic abilities in humans. Grayson, despite having much affection for his adopted daughter, is now reduced to a link man between Cerberus and their man inside Ascension Project, Dr. Jiro. Their mission is to administer Cerberus' biotic-enhancing drugs to Gillian and evaluate their efficacy. Meanwhile, another Cerberus operative Pel is on a mission in distant system Omega, nominal capital of the rogue Terminus Systems, to acquire the current position and access codes to the Quarian Migrant Fleet and contacts a banished Quarian named Golo. As it turns out, Golo can't provide necessary data but assures Pel he knows how to obtain it. He lures a Quarian scout team into an ambush, and Pel manages to take a prisoner. However, during the ambush, the Quarian is infected with a virus and becomes delirious, making it impossible to interrogate him. Back at Ascension Project, Gillian, who had been administered a new drug by Jiro, has a biotic outburst after being mocked by another student. She is kept in hospital for observation, which makes it difficult for Jiro to apply another dose of the new drug, as instructed by Cerberus. In a desperate move he takes her for a walk to station's Atrium where he injects the medication, which unexpectedly induces a seizure. Meanwhile, Kahlee Sanders of Ascension Project staff and security chief Hendel Mitra, who is also a biotic, have put the pieces together and deduced Jiro was more than he let them know. After running intuitively to the Atrium, Hendel is overpowered by Jiro's stunner, who in turn is subdued by Kahlee. Grayson is informed by Ascension Project staff that his daughter has survived an assassination attempt from a Cerberus agent. Grayson is ordered to withdraw Gillian from the Ascension Project before Jiro reveals the entire plot. When Kahlee suggests she and Hendel will accompany him, he agrees expecting that Pel, his former partner, will easily get rid of them. However, Pel takes everybody prisoner, including Grayson, explaining that he decided to abandon Cerberus in favor of the promise of wealth. The Collectors, a mysterious alien race that lives outside of known space, have put up a bounty for human biotics and Pel plans to sell Gillian and Hendel to them. Lemm, a Quarian on his pilgrimage, finds out that a scout ship has disappeared and intends to find it and use the information to end his Pilgrimage. At first he suspects the infamous Golo, but the banished Quarian diverts Lemm's attention to Pel. He provides Lemm with blueprints of Pel's hideout and teaches him basic assault rules, but at the same time he informs Pel when the attack is due to take place. Lemm takes Pel by surprise by attacking a day early, rescuing Hendel, Gillian and Kahlee. Kahlee is very surprised as the Quarian recognizes her. After escaping Pel's warehouse, stealing Grayson's shuttle, and setting course to the Migrant Fleet, Lemm explains to Kahlee that she is regarded as an AI expert due to her collaboration with Dr. Shu Qian - who found Sovereign and led Saren to it - and he would like her to be his pilgrimage gift. Grayson, who was left behind, manages to escape and kill Pel on the warehouse roof amid his mob's firefight with runaway party. He later finds the captured Quarian who had gone mad and now only mumbles the access codes to the Migrant Fleet. Grayson informs The Illusive Man of Pel's betrayal and he deduces that Kahlee and the others are heading for the Migrant Fleet. The Illusive Man wants to leave Grayson out of mission to reclaim Gillian due to his emotional involvement, but Grayson threatens not to give away the access codes unless he is included. After reaching the Migrant Fleet, Kahlee gives her opinion on Sovereign's attack on the Citadel and its influence on the Geth. It seems insignificant to her but it's apparently an important factor in deciding whether the Quarians will launch risky exploratory missions. The Admiralty hypothesizes that they may be able to use Reapers to influence the Geth and reclaim their homeworld. Meanwhile, Gillian spends much time with Hendel, Kahlee, and Lemm and in increasingly familiar surroundings of Grayson's shuttle she becomes more open and happy. Grayson, with two squads of Cerberus commandos and Golo, attacks the Quarian ship. Cerberus soldiers have the upper hand in the firefight but they retreat after Gillian, told by Kahlee to hide on ship's upper levels, runs back to the shuttle looking for some comfort. Grayson, ordered by Golo to stay in the shuttle because of his emotional involvement, is welcomed by Gillian - who always reacted allergically to touch - with a hug. Grayson informs her they are leaving but after she refuses saying she won't leave without her friends, he is forced to use a stunner and puts her to bed. Kahlee, who hadn't found Gillian in upper levels, guesses she went to the shuttle. She confronts Grayson but is knocked down by the returning Golo. Kahlee, continually kicked by Golo, describes how much better Gillian has been feeling after escaping Cerberus' care. Grayson has a change of heart after recalling Gillian hugging him and calling Kahlee, Hendel and Lemm her friends. He talks Golo into starting the engines and kills him. The attack on the Quarian ship turns out a decisive factor in sending a mission to find habitable worlds or Sovereign-like ships to drive the Geth from the Quarian homeworld. As he is being transported to Alliance territory, Grayson manages to overpower Kahlee and Lemm and escapes. Believing that Grayson won't trouble them anymore, Kahlee and Lemm decide not to pursue him. Kahlee returns to the Ascension Project, while Gillian, Hendel and Lemm board a Quarian exploration ship. Grayson contacts The Illusive Man, concedes he will sooner or later be caught and killed by Cerberus but he trades his silence about Cerberus' other projects for Kahlee's safety. The Illusive Man reluctantly agrees and is left seething at his defeat. References Category:2008 novels Ascension Category:Canadian science fiction novels Category:Novels based on Mass Effect